


Memento Mori

by xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8201521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx/pseuds/xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx
Summary: Yosuke’s whole world had just come crashing down and he didn't know would it be possible ever to repair it.





	1. When His World Came Crashing Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phantom_Thieves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Thieves/gifts).



> Well, the last thing I expected today was to write a Persona 4 story. This will be about five drabble style chapters.

Yosuke felt his blood run cold the moment to words reach his ears. No this couldn't be happening, right? They had seen each other a few hours and were talking on the phone a little less than an hour ago. They had been laughing and planning the trip they were going on next week for their anniversary.

It wasn't right, they had been more happy the past few weeks then they have been since they first started dating.

So then could someone please try to explain it to Yosuke how it was possible that Chie was in front of him crying her eyes out telling him that Souji had been killed? It had to be a lie right? He probably went too far on the last prank he pulled on her right? Souji will admit afterwards he felt a bit bad, but it was all in good spirit.

Yes, that had to be it, because Souji couldn't be dead. They had planned to do so much together. Like what they were going to do when they finished college. They were first going to travel the world and try out foods from other cultures. Souji would then spout out random facts about certain places that Yosuke would wonder where he learned all the facts. When the two had finished travelling the world, they were going to get their own apartment together and adopt a cat or two together. 

Even though it was a joke, why were the tears beginning to fall? He would see Souji tomorrow for the their breakfast date, right? 

He knew deep down he wouldn't see Souji tomorrow or any other day after that. Souji was gone and Yosuke didn't know what he was going to do any more.

Yosuke’s whole world had just come crashing down and he didn't know would it be possible ever to repair it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it :)


	2. A Year Without Souji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year had gone by, but Yosuke still wasn't able to move forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't believe I got 10 kudos. Didn't think it would get that much at all. Thank you! :D

A year had gone by since the day Yosuke felt like his world had ended. Things had changed a lot for the once friendly, outgoing and charismatic young man. The only ever time he left his house was to go to work and when his friends dragged him out.

Yosuke took as many shifts as possible that his family would allow at the store to keep himself as busy as possible. His friends would try and help him to return back to his old self again. For example Chie had bought him to an old Film Festival that was showing old kung-fu films, Teddy would bring him sweets and things he considered cool to try and cheer him up.

As much as he appreciated it he just couldn't bring himself out of the anguish that he was in. For their sake he tried to act like his former self, but he got even more painful looks from his friends and family when he did that. So he stopped trying since he knew that it only caused them to worry more about him more.

Yosuke did try and do things that used to make him happy, but all those things would remind him of things he did together with Souji and he would find himself depressed again. He never realized how much of an impact Souji had on his life, it was hard to imagine that for about sixteen years Yosuke didn't even know Souji existed.

The biggest problem Yosuke had was surrounded by people. They would always tiptoe around him, afraid of upsetting him. Those outside his immediate friends circle would never bring up Souji, it was like he never existed. But then Yosuke hated being alone as much, because it left him alone with his thoughts.

Yosuke felt like a part of him was gone forever and he didn't know would he ever be able to recover it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There shouldn't be too long between updates. I have all the chapters finished, just have to go through them.


	3. Imposter?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Souji was finally starting to feel like his old self.

Two years had passed since Souji had passed away and Yosuke was finally starting to feel like his old self again. He would meet up with his friends more often and sometimes he would be on to organised a trip they would all go onto together.

Thanks to his friends being there for him, Yosuke was finally able to make it through the dark tunnel the he had been travelling through since Souji's death.  
  
Yosuke had got home late one night from work when his phone started to ring. He was annoyed that someone was calling so late. Work had been so hectic that day and all he wanted to do was sleep. “This better be important” Yosuke snapped. He picked up and listened for a reply and when there's wasn't one he hung up. It wasn't even a few seconds later when his phone rang again. He debated with himself whether or not to answer the call again or just head straight to bed since he had to be up early the next day.

He answered it.

This time when he answered he heard breathing on the other side. “Who is this? I know you’re there, I can hear your breathing.” Yosuke was ticked off at this moment.

“I’m so sorry....”

Yosuke froze in place and felt a cold shiver run down his spine. There was no way that Souji on the other line. “If this is your idea of a sick joke, it not funny.” He felt his hands starting to shake and tears started to build up in his eyes.

“Yosuke-”

He couldn't listen to that imposter any more and hung up abruptly. Yosuke finally had accepted that Souji was dead and that he would never seen him again and someone had the nerve to do this to him? What did he ever do to deserve this? Honestly, if he ever finds out made that call, he’ll kick their ass.

Souji was dead, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do love cliffhangers :D


	4. Uneasy Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yosuke couldn't shake off the uneasy feeling.

Yosuke didn't know how much time had passed since he ended the phone call. He couldn't shake off the uneasy feeling. It sounded so much like Souji it was scary. Why would someone do that to him, why now? One thing was for sure, tomorrow he would find whoever made the call. Yosuke was sure Naoto would be able to find out for him.

Someone knocking on his door pulled Yosuke from him thoughts. He was just going ignore it. He wasn't in any state to see anyone at the moment,but then he heard Teddy yelling from the other side of the door telling him he had to come with him.

Yosuke wasn't in the mood to deal with Teddie’s nonsense at that moment. Ready to tell Teddie to bother someone else, he yanked the door open but before he could get a word out Teddie was dragging him out door.

Before he knew it Yosuke was standing inside the TV world frozen in place. His mind was gone into overdrive as he stared at the imposter. It was an imposter, right? There was no way Souji was alive. No matter how much he wanted to believe it. Souji looked like he was afraid to even move, but he was aware of Teddie frantically telling him Sensei was alive.

Souji had been carefully watching him since he entered the room. He looked a bit different from how he remembered him, but at that moment when their eyes met he knew that it was actually him.

It hurt Souji to see how much pain Yosuke was in and it killed him inside to know it was because of him. None of this was suppose to happen, but it did. Souji still had so much to explain to Yosuke, and explain why it took him so long to finally get in contact.

“Yosu-” Before he could finish, Yosuke punched him in the face.

“You bastard!” At this point Yosuke couldn't stop the tears that began to fall. He fell to his knees, no longer having the strength to stand. “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go :D


	5. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm sorry, I couldn't tell you."

He felt Souji wrap his arms around him and he stopped shaking. It was that moment that any doubt that he was an imposer left his mind. Souji was always able to calm him down with just a simple touch “I'm so sorry.” Souji told him, “I couldn't tell you.” Yosuke could hear the trembling in his voice.

Souji explained to him after they had both calmed down that he had been a guest in the Velvet Room for the last two years. When he got dragged into the TV world alone and unarmed, he was attacked by a powerful shadow and was killed. But Igor had stepped in and because he had been an outstanding guest, he offered him a deal. Souji had been an attendant in the Velvet Room for the past two years under the condition he wouldn't contact any of his friends or family. Then after the two years were up, he would be able to leave and move on with his life.

Souji hugged him tighter. One of the things Souji hated was seeing Yosuke in any distress and see him crying was breaking him apart. “You've got to stop crying, okay? We have a trip to go on remember?” The one thing that was getting Souji through the past two years was the trip that he and Yosuke had planned to go on their anniversary. After all this time, he hoped that they could still go together.

Yosuke wiped his face and laughed. “You’re crying too, you bastard!”

Yosuke didn't know how they were going to explain this to everyone, but at the moment Yosuke didn't care. Against all the odds, he had his partner back.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that it made sense at the end. Honestly, this was something I was never going to publish. I was trying to help my best friend Phantom_Thieves come up with plots for her own story and somehow I ended up writing one haha. Anyway she told me to post it, so I hope you liked it :)


End file.
